Twelfth Night Malvolio's Revenge
by Saggo
Summary: A one-shot I made off of Twelfth Night about what Malvolio does to the others. Rated M for extreme violence and gore.


To whomever finds this letter and bothers to read it

I'm writing this so there will be a memory of me other than as a mass murderer. I do not deny having killed them, I simply write to explain my reasoning for doing so. They wronged me dearly made me spend time locked in that accursed room, taunted me with love, and humiliated me publicly. They disserved what happened to them and nobody can convince me otherwise.

I remember the first of them I killed was Olivia. She saw what they did to me and other than a few condescending remarks, never attempted to punish them in any way. When I pulled her out of the room, she looked up and pleaded me to let them all go. She began to anoy me so much, I took the very stockings I had worn in her room that day and shoved them down her throat. After that I cross gartered her neck the same way I had done my legs- but much tighter.

Next was Viola. The only grudge I had against her was that she had watched the horrendous prank and done nothing. She had cut the hair from her head, but when my knife neared her head it went a lot closer. I scalpped her head and left her lying there bleeding.

When Orsino came out of the room, Viola was not quite dead so he got to see his wife dying on the floor. I took the mirrors off the walls and broke it over his head. After every mirror in the room was broken, I took the knife again and cut out his heart.

I decided to next pull Toby out of the room. He was the mongrel who helped execute the plot against me. In addition, I learned that the dark room was his idea. I took a tub of his most precious beer and shoved his head in. He ceased struggling soon and I threw him over with the others.

Fabian had watched my suffering along with the others, so I included him in the fun. I pulled him out of the room and threw him onto the other corpses. Then I took a piece of paper from Olivia's cabinet and ran it many times against his neck. Of everyone, he bled the best.

Andrew should have gone home when he had the chance. Instead he stayed behind and participated in the prank. I had to go the farthest out of my way to get him and he was leaving the island when I found him. For his punishment, I decided on something as dim witted as him. I gathered many rabid animals and locked him in their cage. It was too dark for me to see vweyery well, but he made some rather pleasing screams.

The one I wanted to kill the most was Maria. She had written in ink the letter that ruined my life, so with ink I ended her life. I took the knife and cut deeply into her arms. Then I took the ink and poured it into the open wounds producing horrifying pain.

I also had to put the poor Fool out of his misery he had caught me kidnapping Olivia I had no choice but to take him as well. I never liked his stupid jokes, and it baffled me as to why anyone else did. I took the guitar he loved so much and broke it against his head. Then I ran the strings through his neck and hung him to the ceiling.

Sebastian was next. There was no reason for me to kill him other than the fact that he was constantly with Olivia and I couldn't take her without him interfering. His death was the quickest. I merely strapped him down and dropped several large rocks onto him. It surprised me how many he was able to take before he died.

Last of all came that cursed pirate, Antonio. My brother was killed in battle fighting against him, so while I was taking my revenge I included him. I strapped him to a mast late at night and from what I heard some manner of birds ate him alive.

Now I had a room full of dead bodies which began to make a sucha a terrible stench that I knew someone would notice soon. I also had to act fast before anyone else began to miss them and began to search. I took that same knife and cut them into pieces. For the first time ever I decided to be charitable and gave their meat to the poor.

My time is short. If anyone discovers my actions, they will want to do worse things to me than what I did to my former acquaintancesthem. This letter is for those who find me. I want them to understand why I am dead. I hope my corpse in the noose looks as beautiful as Olivia's corpse did in that dark room.

A word from the dead

Malvolio

I made this when my friend asked me what i thought Malvolio would do. I was working on it in class and the teacher made me read it out loud to the class which was realy fun. Yes I know I'm a sick and twisted person but I like that about me.


End file.
